


My Love, She Keeps Me Warm

by littlebitlostandfound



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebitlostandfound/pseuds/littlebitlostandfound
Summary: Cathy surprises Anne with breakfast in bed.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr
Kudos: 36





	My Love, She Keeps Me Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompts: "I think you might be my soulmate." / "Am I your lockscreen?"

“I think you might be my soul mate.”

Anne feels her face heat up as she props herself up against the headboard to let her girlfriend settle a tray on her lap–she’s fixed her a platter of waffles, coffee, and a little note that says ’ _good morning, love x Cathy’._

“I’ll take that as a thank you,” Cathy chuckles, sitting next to Anne on the bed and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. “I know I’ve been real busy with my writing so I wanted to make it up to you today.”

Anne nods and hums between bites of her breakfast. “Remind me again what I did to deserve you?”

Cathy shrugs, then licks her thumb and reaches up to wipe the side of Anne’s mouth. “You didn’t have to do anything. I jumped right into love with you.”

The perks of dating a writer; Cathy always knew the perfect thing to say to make Anne’s heart skip a couple beats. She looks at her with the softest eyes and the goofiest grin, and Cathy playfully swats her shoulder.

“I love you too, you know,” Anne quips. She cuts a piece from her waffle and feeds it to Cathy, who quickly accepts before the syrup could drip on the sheets.

“I know.” Cathy says mid chew, but her voice certain. Anne’s stomach flips, and before she could take a sip from her coffee, her phone buzzes on the nightstand.

“Let me get that for you,” Cathy was quick to reach out for Anne’s phone, unplugging it from the charging cord. She was about to hand it to her when she caught a glimpse of the display. “Am I your lockscreen?”

It most certainly was–and Anne didn’t know why she was shy to admit it. They’ve always been very public with their affection, but something as solid as having her girlfriend’s face light up her phone every time she opened it was another thing.

“You weren’t supposed to see that,” Anne feels the blush reach the tips of her ears. “That’s just my favorite photo of you and it feels…it feels nice, every time I look at it.”

Cathy looks at her lockscreen again. It was a candid one from one of their dates–she had been admiring the fairy lights that decorated the area and Anne decided to take a sneaky photo of her, capturing the childlike marvel in her eyes that had her absolutely enamored.

“Hold on,” Cathy bolts up from the bed and runs out for a while before going back in with her own phone in hand. She situates herself next to Anne, squishing her cheek against hers and pointing the camera at both of them.

“Smile, love,” Cathy grins at the camera, and Anne does the same. After hearing the first click, Cathy turns her head to kiss her on the cheek, taking Anne by surprise. The camera clicks again, capturing the moment.

Cathy giggles as she looks at the the photo, then taps around some more on her phone. With a cheeky grin, she holds up her phone to proudly show Anne her new lock screen.

“Guess we match now.”


End file.
